Ja t aime frére
by Racksha yami
Summary: Hola!Creo que con el titulo Te amo hermano es más que suficiente uuU- ItaSasu- solo entra si te gusta esa pareja, pues no me hare responsable de los traumas que sufras ja ja ja XD.
1. Chapter 1

**yo aqui de nuevo.... despues de la historia de vampiros (chafa T0T) les traigo una historia más, supongo que peor no lo se pero mi cabeza se quedo en blanco despues del examen que tuve oy (oral x.x) fue cruel por parte de esa maestra pero... ya que XD.**

**bueno los dejo.... **

**Capitulo 1:**

**La ciudad de Tokio resplandecía con el primer día de primavera; el viento se sentía cálido, mientras que jugaba con los cabellos de las personas, acariciando su piel demostrando lo bella que era.**

**A lo lejos, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, estaba la residencia Uchiha, una casa imponente, de un suave color azul en sus paredes, las ventanas iluminadas por los rayos del sol, una enredadera que subía por algunas paredes, adornándolas, la puerta de caoba, las plantas que adornaban la entrada principal de la casa, eran bellas, verdes y bien cuidadas, se podía apreciar que eran queridas por sus dueños, el jardín era una viva imagen de alguna pintura fantasiosa.**

**Por los adentros el suelo era de madera, casa cosa en su lugar, la sala era adornada por los sillones de color azul oscuro, la chimenea de ladrillos rojos y sobre ella varias fotografías y un reloj pegado en la pared blanca.**

**En un cuarto del segundo piso, una pequeña silueta se acercaba sigilosamente a la cama, al estar frente a quien dormía tranquilamente, sonrió.**

**-aniki- moviendo a su hermano mayor- levántate ya.**

**- déjame dormir Sasuke- dándole la espalda a su hermanito.**

**- no… me prometiste algo.**

**Como el pequeño no recibió respuesta hizo un puchero y subió a la cama de su hermano.**

**-levántate, vamos- saltando en la cama.**

**- Sasuke…- dijo con ligera molestia.**

**- levántate, levántate, levántate- sin dejar de saltar.**

**- ¡basta!- levantándose, provocando que su hermanito dejara de saltar.**

**Sasuke solo miro a su hermano con tristeza.**

**-Sasuke son…- tomando su despertador- las 5:00 de la mañana- en tono reclamador.**

**- tu prometiste que me enseñarías a tocar el piano hoy- haciendo un puchero divertido- además iremos a tu escuela, no tendrás tiempo.**

**- ¿no puedes esperar a que sea más tarde?- tallando sus ojos.**

**- ¡no! Tú me prometiste que me enseñarías… llevas así más de un mes.**

**- más tarde- acostándose de nuevo.**

**- ¡Itachi!- saltando encima de su hermano sacándole el aire.**

**Minutos después, Itachi y Sasuke estaban en el cuarto de música donde había varios instrumentos pertenecientes a sus padres, pero el que más resaltaba era un piano de cola de color negro brillante.**

**Sasuke se sentó a un lado de Itachi mientras este le explicaba como tocar las notas principales, el pequeño veía cada movimiento de su aniki, el rostro de Itachi demostraba gran tranquilidad y gusto al tocar el piano.**

**-¡me gustas aniki!- abrazando a Itachi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**- Sasuke- sonrió divertido, su hermanito (de 7 años )aun no conocía bien el significado de esas palabras- hermanito tonto.**

**- quiero estar, siempre, siempre contigo- sonriendo más.**

**Al mayor le causaba suma gracia lo que su pequeño hermano decía, dentro de unos años le diría todo lo contrario.**

**Esa misma mañana, en la escuela de Itachi se llevaría a cabo un festival deportivo en el cual los padres de familia participarían junto a sus hijos. Después de las primeras carreras, se tomarían un descanso para comer alguna cosa y relajarse un poco.**

**-¿buen tiempo para hacer un festival deportivo no?- dijo una de las alumnas.**

**- no es justo…- haciendo muecas de molestia- después de esto nos tocara limpiar todo.**

**En ese momento Itachi y su familia iban pasando, una de las alumnas se acerco a ellos y les pidió prestado al mayor por un momento pues debían ver algunas cosas sobre el festival, poco después Itachi regreso con su familia.**

**-discúlpenme eran más cosas de lo que pensé- sentándose.**

**- esa chica… ¿es de la familia Turthe?**

**- sí, se llama Tamayo- recibiendo la comida que le daba su madre.**

**- deberíamos comprometerte con ella- dijo en tono serio su padre.**

**- ¿Qué?- sorprendido y nada feliz.**

**- su familia es un buen rango ¿o no? Si unimos nuestra familia con la de ella, los resultados serán mucho mejores de lo esperado- sonrió.**

**- me niego- mirando a su padre.**

**- ¿Qué? Itachi harás lo que yo te diga ¿de acuerdo?**

**- no lo hare- levantándose molesto- no hare lo que digas.**

**- soy tu padre así que debes obedecerme.**

**- olvídalo- retirándose.**

**Pasaron unos minutos, Sasuke buscaba a su hermano pero solo consiguió perderse dentro de la escuela, mientras Itachi miraba desde el segundo piso a las personas divirtiéndose en el festival.**

**Un temblor aterrorizo a la escuela completa, algunas personas salieron del lugar esperando no les pasara nada, Itachi decidió hacer lo mismo pero un llanto lo detuvo, busco en varios salones, al encontrar de donde provenía el llanto.**

**-¿Sasuke?- no supo como, pero de un momento a otro estaba cargando a Sasuke, para salir del edificio.**

**Una luz roja rodeo todo alrededor de la escuela, y después todo se volvió negro…**

________________________________________________________________________________

Una mañana, en un pie de casa, en la villa de la ciudad Konoha (en algún lugar de la nada), un joven de cabello negro con destellos azules, ojos negros y piel blanca, salía de su habitación acomodando su corbata, necesaria para que el uniforme estuviera completo.

Después de estar listo en el sentido de: preparado para la escuela, se dirigió a la cocina, haría el desayuno como siempre… unos minutos después, fue a la segunda habitación de la pequeña casa, que a pesar de ser pequeña se vivía cómodamente además solamente eran dos personas, ¿para qué querían una casa enorme?

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y diviso que la persona que vivía con él seguía en el mundo de los sueños (XD que lindo mundo) sonrió levemente y se adentro a la habitación, al llegar a un costado de la cama, vio los cabellos negros y largos esparcidos por la almohada, el rostro tranquilo de esa persona le hiso sonreír para sí mismo.

-es hora de que pagues lo que hiciste- sonrió malévolamente.

Con su dedo índice toco la mejilla blanca del durmiente quien solo volteo la cara con mueca molesta, Sasuke suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, observo por unos segundos la silueta de su hermano, su cabello largo y oscuro caía sobre su espalda descubierta, en su hombro derecho un tatuaje en forma de cuervo negro, después de obsérvalo bien se acerco a su oído…

-despierta hermano- dijo levemente.

- déjame dormir… trabaje hasta muy noche- sin abrir los ojos.

- nadie te dijo que lo hicieras ¿o sí?- sin alejarse del oído de su hermano.

- olvídalo y déjame descansar.

- ….- dejo salir un suspiro largo- tu te lo buscaste- abrió sus labios y le dio una suave mordida el lóbulo de la oreja de Itachi quien casi salto de la cama al sentir eso.

- ¡te he dicho que no hagas eso!- ñ////nU

- tu me obligaste a hacerlo, es la única forma de que te levantes- sonrió victorioso.

- ¿cobraste tu venganza por lo de hace una semana verdad?- tocando su oreja.

_***************************************************************************_

_Una semana atrás Sasuke no se había levantado y era tarde, así que Itachi fue a su habitación._

_-Sasuke ya es tarde, levántate._

_- déjame- tapándose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza._

_- Sasuke- sentándose a un lado de su hermanito._

_- no iré hoy- dijo con molestia._

_- no puedes faltar… vamos levántate- quitándole las cobijas._

_El cuerpo de Sasuke quedo descubierto pero el joven no se movió, estaba demasiado a gusto como para hacerlo, Itachi sonrió con malicia al ver que el vientre de su hermanito estaba descubierto, esa pijama de botones no era muy confiable (XD)._

_-tu te lo buscaste hermanito- sonriendo._

_El mayor se acerco al ombligo de su hermano y dio un ligero soplido en este, a lo que Sasuke llego al otro lado de la habitación en cuestión de segundos con la cara roja y sumamente nervioso._

_-¡¿Q…Qué de…mo…nios… ha…ces?!- con sus respiración agitada._

_- conseguí que te levantaras ¿no?_

_-…..- viéndolo con ojos asesinos._

_******************************************************************************_

- ya prepare el desayuno, así que vamos- dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Itachi dejo salir un suspiro pesado, a pesar de ser el hermano menor Sasuke era más responsable que él, antes de ir a comer se dio una ducha rápida.

En el comedor, Sasuke terminaba su desayuno, quería esperar a Itachi para platicar mientras comían pero si lo hacía llegaría tarde a la escuela.

-si no fueras mi hermano diría que…- sentándose- eres como mi esposa- rio.

- no juegues con eso- fingió molestia, en cierta forma Itachi tenía razón- hoy tendré practica de soccer, llegare más tarde.

- no te preocupes me hare cargo de todo.

- bueno- tomando sus cosas- nos vemos.

- que tengas un buen día- sonrió.

Cuando Sasuke se fue, el rostro de Itachi cambio por completo, su semblante alegre se esfumo dándole paso a uno de seriedad completa.

-me alegra que después de eso… tengas una vida normal hermanito- sonrió levemente.

********************************************************************************

De camino a la escuela Sasuke se topo con Naruto y Gaara, el último estaba de visita, eso significaba que el rubio no iría a la escuela por un buen tiempo, los dos chicos le acompañaron una parte del camino hasta que se encontraron con una bola de pelos rosada, de ojos verdes que feliz esperaba a Sasuke, pero había algo raro, su uniforme era distinto, la falda más corta de lo normal, el único en notarlo fue Gaara pues odiaba demasiado a esa chica, siempre encontraba algún defecto en ella y eso le causaba mucha gracia, pues según ella siempre estaba perfecta.

La escuela fue aburrida para gusto de Sasuke, especialmente por no ver ese día a Itachi, pues la universidad de su hermano estaba a un lado de la preparatoria, solo las separaba un alambrado.

Si… lo admitía tenía cierta obsesión con su hermano mayor, dudaba mucho que Itachi se diera cuenta a pesar de las cosas que hacía para hacerlo darse cuenta, el mayor siempre andaba en su mundo pensando quien sabe que tantas cosas. Lo sentía distante, desde la muerte de sus padres 9 años atrás Itachi había cambiado mucho, si es que no completamente.

Realmente Sasuke no recordaba mucho sobre ese fatídico día, la única imagen que se le venía a la mente era el rostro de su hermano llorando mientras la abrazaba como si temiera perderlo para siempre.

Bien podría preguntarle a Itachi sobre lo sucedido pero… algunas veces había visto a su hermano mirando la fotografía que se tomaron ese mismo día, sus ojos solo demostraban tristeza, una tristeza que le transmitía a Sasuke. Por eso no le había preguntado nada en esos años. No le agradaba ver a su hermano de aquel modo, cuando se ponía así su corazón parecía destruirse, al no poder ayudar a Itachi la persona más importante para él.

******************************************************************************

En la casa Uchiha, Itachi miraba las fotografías que tenía en su habitación, su mirada estaba completamente perdida en los rostros de sus padres… horas atrás había terminado con el aseo de la casa.

El timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, guardo la fotografía y salió para atender a quien llamaba. Al abrir la puerta.

-¡Itachi!- abalanzándose sobre el joven.

-¿Yuuki?

El impulso fue mucho así que los dos cayeron al suelo.

- cuanto tiempo sin verte- sonriendo ampliamente- no sabes cuanto te extrañe.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- visitándote ¿Qué no puedo?

- no, no es eso… es solo que me sorprende verte aquí.

- lo sé, desde que me mude no he podido verte.

En ese momento Sasuke llegaba de la escuela, por quien sabe que cosa las clases se suspendieron.

-ya vine Ita…- viendo a la chica y a su hermano en el suelo.

**…Continuara…**

**pues la verdad... o.o no se ni que poner, solo que les guste y...y...y... nada más eso creo, esperen el 3 capitulo con lime o yaoi? la verdad no se que sea pero solo esperenlo ja ja ja.**

**Dejen sus Reviews.... nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**regrese con el segundo capitulo... lean y dejen sus comentarios. u.u**

**Capitulo 2:**

- regresaste temprano- dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba.

- eres un maleducado Sasuke- mirándolo- interrumpiste algo muy importante.

- ¿de verdad?- viendo a la mujer de cabello lavanda y ojos rosas.

- si… así que si quieres regresar en unas horas.

- Yuuki…- tomando la mano de la chica.

- ¿dime?- con ojos de corazón.

- será mejor que vengas después, o nos vemos en otro lado- llevándola a afuera.

- ¿Por qué?

- lo siento, me dio gusto verte.

- adiós- cerrando la puerta en la cara de Yuuki.

- ¡Sasuke! maldito mocoso ¿Qué te pasa?- enojada.

Sasuke sonrió divertido, como le divertía hacer enojar a esa… esa ramera que solo estaba con su hermano por conveniencia, además de siempre dirigirle miradas lascivas al mayor, se parecía en muchas cosas a su prima Sakura Haruno (XD).

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?- pregunto Sasuke.

- ¿recuerdas que salí con ella por un mes?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- en esos días Sasuke hacia lo posible por no dejar solo a su hermano con esa tipeja, a pesar de que ella casi lo mataba con la mirada.

- creo que incremente su obsesión hacia mi- rio.

- nunca debiste hacerle el favor.

- supongo.

- espero que no lo dijeras en serio.

- ¿Qué?

- lo de verse en otro lugar.

- puede que sí, puede que no- dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Sasuke vería la forma de evitar eso. En la comida estaba más serio de lo normal.

-¿Qué te pasa? No eres tan serio a estas horas.

- solo pensaba…- dejando de comer.

- ¿en qué?

- lo que paso hace 9 años en tu escuela.

-……- Itachi miro su comida como si la desconociera.

- ¿me lo dirás?

- ¿para qué quieres saberlo?- dijo un poco molesto.

- sabes que no recuerdo nada- viendo a Itachi- quiero saber lo que paso con nuestros padres ese día.

Itachi se paro bruscamente de la mesa.

- no es necesario que lo sepas- menciono enojado.

- pero yo quiero saberlo.

- ¡te he dicho que no!- más que enojado estaba furioso.

Sasuke desvió su mirada a otro lado, no soportaba la mirada de su hermano cuando se enojaba, lo hacía sentir muy mal. El mayor se retiro del pequeño comedor y se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Pasaron unas horas, Itachi parecía haberse quedado dormido y Sasuke solo pensaba en entrar al cuarto de su hermano, pero cuando tocaba la manija se arrepentía, eso lo hiso varias veces hasta que decidió mejor dejarlo así, fue a la sala y se dejo caer en el sillón, mirando el techo se acomodo y sin quererlo se quedo dormido.

Más tarde, cerca de las 8:00 p.m. Itachi salió de su cuarto y fue a la sala, donde vio a Sasuke profundamente dormido, sonrió al ver a su querido hermanito tan tranquilo, se acerco a su oído y le dio un ligero soplo a lo que el menor cayó del sillón, pero de inmediato se puso de pie.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMOIOS HACES?!- muy alterado.

- mi venganza- rio.

- ¡estás loco! ¿Quieres que me dé un paro cardiaco?- dramatizo el menor- sabes que eso me…- no termino su frase ya había empezado a hablar demás.

- ¿eso te qué?- viendo acusadoramente a Sasuke.

- nada- se sonrojo.

- me disculpo contigo Sasuke, tienes razón- captando la atención de su hermanito- deber saber lo que paso ese día.

- no es necesario- viendo la cara de tristeza de Itachi- no me gusta verte así- desvió la mirada.

- por eso eres mi hermano favorito- abrazándolo.

- soy tu único hermano por si no lo sabías- ironizo.

El abrazo se hiso más largo de los normales, cosa que extraño a Sasuke, Itachi dejo caer su peso sobre Sasuke haciendo caer al sillón.

-¿Itachi?- un poco nervioso.

- déjame estar así un poco más- susurro el mayor.

El rostro de Sasuke se alegro, tenía a Itachi muy cerca de el, así podía sentir ese calor que lo reconfortaba siempre, su aroma que lo volvía loco de muchos modos, además de sentir los latidos del corazón tranquilo de su hermano.

-no quiero que te alejes de mi nunca Otouto- dijo mientras separaba un poco de Sasuke.

- hacía tiempo que no me decías así- sonrió.

- tienes razón- dejo ver una sonrisa de alegría pequeña pero era una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿puedo pedirte algo?- dijo desviando su mirada apenado por lo que pediría.

- ¿dime?- sentándose a un lado de Sasuke.

- ¿recuerdas que cuando tenía 8 años…- nervioso- siempre… me… dabas un beso?

- si… ¿eso qué?

- recuérdame porque dejaste de hacerlo.

- eso fue por…- mirando el techo- se vería muy raro que siempre te besara siendo hermanos, cuando eras pequeño no habría problema pero… ahora sí.

- ya veo- desanimado.

Itachi sonrió y llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Sasuke para hacerlo voltear a donde estaba él, a lo que el menor solo atino a mirarlo extrañado.

-aniki- sonrojado al ver y sentir a Itachi a pocos milímetros de su rostro.

- no te preocupes- dijo con suma tranquilidad.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos para sentir mejor el contacto con su hermano, desde que era pequeño le pedía a Itachi que le enseñara que se sentía besar, pues siempre veía a sus padres y despertaron su curiosidad, pero el mayor se negaba, ante esto el pequeño Sasuke hacia casi un berrinche de los mil demonios cosa que hartaba a Itachi quien terminaba por ceder, aun que fuera un beso pequeño todos los días.

El beso fue leve pero suficiente para poner como gelatina al Uchiha menor.

-te toca hacer la cena- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?- ¬¬- ¡eso no es justo! Yo hice el desayuno- molesto.

- lastima hermanito- dándole un golpecito en la frente como solía hacerlo cuando eran pequeños.

- de acuerdo- bufó molesto- iré por las cosas- parándose.

No supo ni como pero pudo ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la puerta, aun se sentía como hecho de gelatina y el piso se le movía.

Cuando Sasuke se fue, Itachi dejo salir un largo suspiro, puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos.

-Sasuke… harás que me vuelva más adicto a ti- sonrió ante tal confesión.

En el camino Sasuke se alegraba y después se desanimaba, la gente que lo veía pasar solo pensaban que era un poco extraño, primero feliz y después triste, incluso la señora de la tienda que lo conocía desde pequeño se le hiso extraño.

-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke?

- nada- serio- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- estas feliz y segundos después triste, pasan otros segundos y de nuevo estas feliz.

- ¿eh? Ah eso…- sonrió- no es por nada en especial.

- por lo que veo te paso algo muy bueno ¿no? Pero a la vez no fue bueno.

- algo así- pagando las cosas- nos vemos.

- saludos a tu hermano- sonriendo.

A la mitad del camino Sasuke fue interceptado por Yuuki.

-Sasuke- mirándolo amargamente.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Itachi es mío ¿lo entiendes?

- ¿en serio?- marco mucho su sarcasmo para después reír- por favor, mi hermano solo salió contigo para hacerte el favor.

- pues yo no lo veo así.

- dime ¿alguna vez te dio un beso? Por más pequeño que fuera.

-….- no respondió, Sasuke tenía razón a pesar de haber salido un mes con Itachi el mayor nunca le había dado un beso, si acaso un abrazo pero nada más.

- lo vez- sonrió victorioso.

- ¿Qué? ¿A ti si?- pregunto incrédula.

- si- dijo seriamente.

- entiendo que tu ames a tu hermano de una forma extraña pero no creo que Itachi también.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- olvídalo, no dejare que me ganes a Itachi- retirándose.

Uno pasos más adelante, Sasori se encontró con Sasuke.

-hola Sasuke- sonrió levemente.

- hola Sasori.

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?

- comprando las cosas para la cena- mostrando las bolsas.

- ¿Qué tu hermano no puede venir por ellas?- levantando un ceja.

- me toca a mi… mañana es su turno- sonrió.

- de acuerdo…- tomando una de las bolsas- te acompaño a casa.

- no es necesario.

- no te preocupes, Deidara vive cerca de ese lugar así que nos hacemos compañía.

- de acuerdo.

En la casa, Itachi pensaba quien sabe que cosas mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba?- en la escalera.

- pensando- viendo a Sasuke.

- bien, no cenaras hoy- dijo vencido.

La escalera traiciono a Sasuke pues esta se movió hacia atrás despegándose de la pared, afortunadamente Itachi logro jalarlo antes de que pasara algo muy malo.

-te he dicho que tengas cuidado con esa escalera Sasuke.

- no me regañes- haciendo un puchero.

- lo siento- rio.

Sasuke permanecía sobre el cuerpo de Itachi pero ninguno se molesto en moverse, así los dos se quedaron viendo las estrellas de esa noche, el cielo estaba muy despejado además de estar casi a las afueras de la ciudad donde había menos contaminación.

-¿Cómo bajaremos?- pregunto Sasuke.

- yo me encargo no te preocupes. ¿Quieres irte ya?

- no- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, no quería desaprovechar ese momento.

Itachi miraba las estrellas y Sasuke observaba a su hermano, no perdía ni un solo detalle del rostro de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa?- sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

- nada…- dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿seguro?

- no.

- hermanito tonto- sonrió pero no cambio de posición.

- me gustas Itachi- dijo Sasuke para sorpresa de Itachi.

- eso lo decías cuando eras pequeño- sonrió.

- siempre lo he dicho en serio- seriamente.

-…..- Itachi no supo que decir, pues cuando Sasuke hablaba así de serio, quería decir que hablaba muy en serio- será mejor irnos a dormir- estirándose, (¿Por qué cambiaste de tema Itachi? ÚÚ*)

- si- sin ánimos.

- mañana nos levantaremos temprano… desearía que la escuela no existiera- dijo riendo.

- se me había olvidado… mañana no habrá clases en la preparatoria.

- que suerte tienes hermanito.

- no lo creo.

- ¿Por qué?

- no podre verte- abrazando a Itachi.

- tratare de venir temprano, no morirás si no me vez por unas horas.

- sí.

- ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco Sasuke?

- no.

- me había olvidado… iré con Deidara y Tobi a visitar a Sasori en unos días ¿quieres ir?

- de acuerdo.

Toda la noche Sasuke dio vueltas en su cama, ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él? Además de que algo en la relación que tenia con Deidara no le agradaba para nada, ese rubio se la pasaba pegado a su hermano como chicle, si no lo abrazaba, lo tomaba de un brazo y lo jalaba o se quedaba un largo rato abrazado del cuello de su aniki, realmente no soportaba a ese rubio extraño.

Por la mañana, Itachi paso al cuarto de Sasuke quien aun dormía, a pesar de no tener clases el menor siempre se levantaba muy temprano pero esa vez no, cosa que se le hiso raro a Itachi.

-nos vemos más tarde- le dijo al oído.

Más tarde Sasuke se levanto, había logrado dormir a muy altas horas de la noche, con pocas ganas se dirigió al comedor y como lo pensó Itachi le había dejado su desayuno en la mesa.

* * *

En la universidad donde estudiaba Itachi.

-¿entonces cuando iremos con Sasori?- pregunto Deidara siendo ignorado por Itachi.

-…..- en su mundo.

- ¿Itachi?- pasando su mano frente a los ojos del Uchiha.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto a Tobi.

- ¡Itachi!- zarandeando a Itachi paranoicamente- ¡no vayas a la luz!- dramatizo Tobi.

- ¿Qué?- regresando al mundo humano XD.

- ¿estás bien?- pregunto Kisame.

- si… solo recordaba algo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? dinos- preguntaron Tobi y Deidara al mismo tiempo.

- nada en especial- dijo sonriendo levemente.

Itachi seguía pensando en lo que Sasuke le había dicho la noche anterior, "me gustas Itachi" no podía sacar esas palabras de su cabeza, su hermanito… cada cosa que hacía o decía lo empeoraban todo, si… Itachi sentía algo más que amor fraternal por Sasuke, pero no podía admitirlo por más que deseara estar con su hermano menor.

-es verdad Itachi ¿Cómo está Sasuke?- pregunto Deidara.

- ¿desde cuándo te interesa saber eso?- los cuestiono Kisame,

- ¿Qué?- molesto- ¿no puedo preguntar?

- igual que siempre. Creo que más feliz que antes- sonrió levemente.

-pues con un hermano como tu- viéndolo extrañamente- ¿Quién no?- sonrió- ah no puedo esperar para ver a Sasori- emocionado.

El resto del día fue clamado, aun que Itachi se la paso en su mundo, no era muy extraño eso pero ese día verdaderamente se fue del mundo humano…

* * *

Cuando Itachi regreso a casa, Sasuke se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que el rubio había ido de visita.

-hola Sasuke- sonriendo alegre mientras materia abrazado a Itachi.

- hola- dijo gélidamente cosa que le dio un poco de miedo al rubio.

- solo vino por unas cosas- le dijo a Sasuke al ver su mirada asesina dirigida el rubio.

- ….- no dijo nada solo se fue a su cuarto.

- ¿tanto me odia?

- no lo sé, toma asiento en seguida traigo las cosas.

Después que Sasuke casi corría a Deidara, los dos hermanos subieron de nuevo a la azotea para ver las estrellas, como hacia frio llevaron consigo una cobija que los cubría a ambos.

Sasuke se quedo dormido recargado sobre el hombro de Itachi quien solo sonrió tiernamente al ver así a su hermanito, hacía tiempo que eso no pasaba, desde que había cumplido los 10 años. Su tutor Kakashi les había ayudado mucho, les había conseguido esa pequeña casa, les ayudo a que no los mandaran a un orfanato, para que distintas familias los adoptaran.

* * *

**Todo era oscuridad, Itachi abrió sus ojos con pesar además de tener todo el cuerpo adolorido, con dificultad se levanto, pero sus sorpresa fue mayor al ver el desastre, la escuela y otras partes estaban hechas escombros, personas heridas o muertas por varios lados, otros pidiendo ayuda, los arboles llenos de llamas tricolor, pedazos grandes de cemento por todo el lugar, parecía ido, no hacía nada solo observaba a las personas que pedían ayuda, un calor pasajero se poso en sus manos, lo que le hiso recordar lo que hacía minutos atrás.**

**-¿Sasuke?- comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada- ¡¿Sasuke?!**

**Su brazo derecho le dolía de una manera punzante, al igual que su cabeza, sus ojos veían borroso y su boca tenía un sabor metálico, sangre.**

**Cuando diviso el cuerpo de su hermanito sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, a pasos forzados llego hasta donde estaba Sasuke.**

**-Sasuke- con voz quebrada- despierta vamos.**

**-…..- no les respondía.**

**- Sasuke…- abrazo a su hermanito como si fuera a perderlo- Otouto despierta, por favor.**

**-a…ni…ki- con dificultad.**

**- Sasuke…- sus ojos se humedecieron.**

**- ten…go… frio- sin abrir sus ojos.**

**Al parecer Sasuke no tenía heridas graves solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños en su cuerpo, como pudo Itachi cargo a Sasuke en su espalda y lo llevo a donde alguien pudiera ayudarlo…**

* * *

-¿Qué te sucede Itachi?- viendo el rostro de Itachi que era invadido por unas lagrimas.

- ¿eh?- limpiando sus ojos- no es nada- sonrió.

- ¿estás seguro?- preocupado.

- si…- mirando el cielo nuevamente- perdóname, te desperté.

- no- negó con la cabeza.

- perdón Sasuke- su voz sonaba quebrada.

- ¿Qué?- confundido.

- lo siento…- la lagrimas invadieron nuevamente sus mejillas- no pude hacer nada…

- ¿de qué estás hablando?

- hace 9 años… solo te encontré a ti, nuestros padres…

- eso no importa ya- dijo mientras abrazaba a Itachi cariñosamente.

-…..- no podía hablar, pues si lo hacia el sentimiento de culpa lo invadiría más.

- lo importante es que seguimos con vida ¿no?- hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Itachi.

- sería mejor si… ellos estuvieran aquí.

- a mí solo me interesa que tu estés conmigo aniki- sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa pálido- sonara egoísta incluso psicópata pero… es verdad… solo me importa estar a tu lado siempre.

- Otouto ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

- por supuesto que sí- separándose un poco del mayor.

- gracias Sasuke- sonrió solo para su hermanito.

- te lo había dicho antes…- poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Itachi para limpiar las lágrimas- quiero estar contigo siempre porque…- no pudo terminar su frase pues los labios de Itachi se lo impidieron.

Al principio Sasuke no sabía que hacer, pero después siguió el juego de Itachi.

Primero un suave beso como los que siempre le daba, al sentir que Sasuke le correspondía intensifico ese acto, puso sus manos en la cabeza de su hermanito y lo atrajo más a él, mientras Sasuke enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de Itachi, la tibia lengua del mayor paso levemente por los labios de su hermano, pidiéndole permiso de entrar a lo que el menor no se negó, ambas lenguas se encontraron e iniciaron un juego.

Por primera vez Itachi exploraba a la perfección la boca de su hermanito y realmente era algo que desearía probar por mucho tiempo, Sasuke tenía un sabor que le gustaba de sobremanera, ¿Cómo había podido aguantar sin probar es dulce sabor? Inicialmente le gustaba sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de Sasuke, pero ahora era diferente, era algo mucho más placentero.

Pero el tiempo no era su amigo en ese momento, pues por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, Sasuke desvió su mirada además de sentir sus mejillas arderle, Itachi lo miro enternecido siempre había adorado esa faceta de Sasuke.

-Otouto…- sonrió- harás que me vuelva adicto a ti- acariciando las mejillas de Sasuke.

-….- las mejillas de Sasuke no se pusieron más rojas pues ya no era posible.

Itachi sonrió divertido, su querido hermanito no podía contestarle.

-¿Qué sucede?

- nada…- dijo levemente.

- bueno… será mejor bajar.

-…- abrazo a Itachi.

- Sasuke… vamos.

- te amo aniki- en ese momento mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Itachi.

Ese acto no dejo que el mayor contestara, su querido hermanito sabia su punto débil, pero él no se quedaba atrás, cuando se dio cuenta Sasuke había huido de la escena del crimen.

-me las pagaras Otouto- sonrió para sí mismo.

**…Continuara…**

**pues... U¬¬.... ya no se ni que decir, solo que dejen sus reviews je je je je je je uuU....**

**nos vemos en el proximo capi.... lemon o lime??? ¬¬ no se ni que sera pero bueno, esperenlo ja ja ja**

**sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**tercer y parece que el ultimo capitulo XD... me he metido en otra historia y de hecho aun debo una de Digimon jajajaja x.x pero por ahora mi cabeza esta mas que seca... espero que no sea demasiado decepcionante jajaja pero no se me ocurria nada de nada... uuU sin mas... les digo hasta luego!!! XD**

**capitulo 3: final???**

**Capitulo 3**

Por la mañana, Sasuke acomodaba la mesa para el desayuno, cuando termino Itachi salió de su habitación con el uniforme de la universidad pero con cara de dormido.

-buenos días Sasuke- sentándose.

- buenos días- sonriendo ampliamente.

- te ves muy feliz hoy… ¿puedo saber por qué?

- no es por nada- aun con la sonrisa anterior.

- tendrás una cita con Haruno ¿o algo así?- rio divertido.

- preferiría morir.

- solo bromeaba- rio.

- pues no me gustan tus bromas- ¬¬

Después de un rato, Sasuke termino de desayunar y lavo sus platos.

-¿te irás a la escuela tan temprano?

- me toca asear el salón- tomando sus cosas.

- ahora entiendo porque estas tan feliz, seguramente te toca asearlo con alguien que te gusta.

- no de hecho los odio- acercándose a Itachi- nos vemos- depositando un beso en los labios de su hermano- adiós- retirándose.

* * *

En la escuela Sasuke se encontró con Naruto, a ellos y a Sakura les tocaba asear el salón los viernes.

-Sasuke-kun ¿te pasa algo?

- no, ¿Por qué lo dices?- limpiando el pizarrón.

- estas algo distraído…

- ¿algo?- dijo Naruto- por favor Sakura… esta en las nubes.

Sasuke noto que limpiaba el pizarrón con su mano, puesto que el borrador se le había caído, el chico no dijo nada solo salió del salón para ir a lavarse las manos.

En las clases estuvo igual, mirando el cielo con la mirada perdida completamente, Sakura y Naruto le hablaban pero no les hacía caso, era normal que por lo menos les contestara con monosílabas pero ese día ni siquiera eso.

En la tarde el cielo se nublo, apagando el sol que horas atrás brillaba felizmente, Kisame se encontró con Sasuke afuera de la universidad.

-hola Sasuke. ¿Esperas a Itachi?

- sí.

- salió con Tobi a hacer unos trabajos de cierto profesor que detesto- dijo Deidara.

- ya veo… bueno nos vemos Kisame.

- sí, hasta luego Sasuke- sonrió.

- ¿y yo qué?- viendo como Sasuke se iba.

- realmente te odia ¿sabes?- rio el hombre azul.

- cállate- molesto.

* * *

En casa Sasuke se dejo caer en la cama de Itachi buscando el aroma de su hermano en las almohadas.

-Itachi- cerrando sus ojos para después quedarse dormido.

Más tarde, Itachi llego a casa con cara de cansancio, entro a su habitación y encontró a su querido hermanito dormido, con cuidado se acomodo a un lado de su pequeño Otouto, lo abrazo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, sonrió con cinismo era la perfecta oportunidad para poseer por completo a su hermanito.

Inicio dándole un suave beso en los labios, pero Sasuke no despertó, después paso hasta su mejilla.

-aniki- abriendo los ojos con pereza.

- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto Otouto?- pregunto sonriendo divertido.

- lo siento- adormilado aun.

- no te preocupes…- separándose de Sasuke- iré a preparar la comida.

- no- lo jalo de su chamarra.

- ¿Qué pasa?- volviendo a su anterior posición.

- quédate aquí- su voz sonó mas a ruego que nada.

- debiste tener un día pesado, es mejor que comas algo.

- no tengo hambre- acomodándose en el pecho de Itachi, como si fuese un pequeño gato.

- por lo que veo no me dejaras comer a mi tampoco- sonrió.

- no…- quedándose dormido.

Sasuke tenía entre sus manos la chamarra de Itachi es decir que no se podría mover de ahí por un buen rato. Después de unas horas, Sasuke abrió los ojos, Itachi lo tenía abrazado pero como estaba dormido no tenía fuerza sobre su cuerpo, se levanto con cuidado, le quito la chamarra a su aniki, lo cubrió con las cobijas y se fue a su habitación, de ser por él se quedaría dormido con su hermano pero… Itachi trabajaba los fines de semana, debía descansar.

En la mañana, Sasuke escucho un ruido así que salió de su habitación y se encontró con un Itachi en el suelo rodeado por unos documentos y libros.

-¿estás bien?- acercándose a Itachi.

- ¿eh? Si… lamento siempre despertarte- sonrió.

- no te preocupes, te lo he dicho ¿no?- hincándose para recoger algunos documentos.

- ¿Por qué no sales hoy?- bostezo.

- ¿A dónde?- afilando los documentos en la mesita de la sala.

- no lo sé, sal y distráete un poco- recogiendo los libros.

- no es necesario, además tengo algunas cosas que debo hacer para el lunes.

- tienes mañana para hacerlos.

- no, preferiría terminarlo hoy… así tendré mañana libre.

- de acuerdo… mañana saldremos los dos juntos.

- ¿Qué estas planeando?- viéndolo con un poco de desconfianza.

- ¿yo? Nada… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- olvídalo…- parándose- te preparare algo.

- no te preocupes, ya almorcé- tomando las cosas de la mesa- mejor sigue descansando- sonrió- nos vemos más tarde- besando la frente de Sasuke para después irse.

Minutos más tarde Sasuke leía tranquilamente en la sala, ya había desayunado y tomado un buen baño que lo relajo demasiado; un sonido lo interrumpió de su lectura, fue a su habitación y tomo su celular, "número desconocido" por un momento dudo en contestar pero al final lo hizo.

-¿diga?

- hermanito- se escucho la voz de Itachi.

- ¿Itachi? ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿podrías ver si deje un sobre de color azul en el comedor?

- …- dirigiéndose al comedor- si aquí esta.

- diablos…- dijo lo más bajo que pudo pero aun así Sasuke lo escucho y sonrió- lo siento… ¿podrías traérmelo? No quisiera molestarte pero son importante esos documentos.

- en seguida te los llevare- sonrió más, solo habían pasado unas horas desde que su hermano se marcho y ya volvería verlo, eso era buena suerte, para el que quería estar a cada segundo con Itachi.

- muchas gracias Sasuke… eres mi salvación.- se escucho aliviado- cuando regase a casa puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

- ¿lo… que quiera?- sus ojos destellaron.

- ya veremos.

De fondo se escuchaban dos voces discutiendo y después una especie de explosión pequeña.

_-Itachi…- se escucho una voz temblorosa- esta cosa me come- llorando._

_- Tobi te dije que no tocaras ese botón- se escucho la voz de Deidara._

_- ¿Qué? Pero si te dijiste que lo tocara._

_- por supuesto que no- molesto- no me difames de ese modo._

_- ¡aaaah!- asustado- ¡Itachi ayúdame! Esta cosa a la que llaman fax a me está comiendo._

_- espera no te muevas o romperás las…- muy tarde- cosas de la vitrina._

- te dejo hermanito- rio- sino estos dos acabaran con la oficina de Pain.

- claro… nos vemos.

Sasuke se apresuro para irse al trabajo de su hermano; cuando llego la secretaria de Itachi le dio un pase para que nadie le dijera nada, además de insinuarle cosas "extrañas" que el menor ignoro completamente.

-¿hermano?- viendo que Deidara y Tobi estaban en el suelo suspirando aliviados.

- pasa Sasuke- sonrió al ver a su hermanito.

- aquí están los documentos- entregándole la carpeta.

- muchas gracias- abrazo a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- se escucho la voz furiosa de Pain.

- vamos Sasuke- sacando a su hermanito del lugar.

- Tobi… Deidara- dijo con voz de inframundo y cara de demonio enojado.

Los dos nombrados tenían cara de pánico, Itachi cerró la puerta detrás de él para después de eso escuchar unos gritos de miedo.

-no preguntes- sonrió arqueando las cejas.

- está bien- ñnU

- Itachi ¿Dónde está Tobi?- pregunto Hidan.

- no creo que sea bueno que lo busque ahora- viendo la puerta de la oficina.

- entiendo- poniendo cara de pánico- rezare por ellos, oh jashin-sama cuídalos.

Una de las puerta anteriores de la oficina de Pain se abrió dejando ver a Sasori quien muy concentrado leía los documentos de una venta.

-hola Sasori- saludo Sasuke.

- hola Sasuke…- como si nada, pero segundo después regreso y miro al joven- cuanto tiempo- sonriendo sumamente feliz.

- me da gusto verte- sonrió poco.

- me has alegrado el día- abrazando al hermanito de Itachi quien no se molesto en ocultarlo.

- ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer Sasori?- dijo Itachi con la venita de su cabeza saltada.

- es verdad- se alejo del menor- Sasuke te invitare a comer, pero después nos vemos- siguiendo con su camino.

Lo mismo pasó con Kakuzu, Orochimaru (a quien casi mata Itachi por tocar a su Otouto XD) y Zetsu, solo Konan se limito a saludarlo y seguir con su trabajo, cansado de eso Itachi tomo a su hermanito de la mano y se fue a su oficina.

Estando en la oficina de Itachi…

-eres muy famoso hermanito…- cerrando la puerta.

- eso parece- sonrió- ¿celoso?- n.n

- no- acercándose a su computadora.

- mentiroso- abrazando el cuello a Itachi.

- tal vez- escribiendo algunos datos.

Sasuke seguía abrazado de Itachi, incluso aun cuando Deidara entro.

-mi vida no puede ser peor- tocando su cabeza.

- ¿apostamos?- dijo Sasuke gélidamente.

- ¿eh?- viendo como el menor sonreirá cínicamente al tener abrazado a su hermano.

- Itachi… sabes que no podemos tener a ningún conocido en las oficinas ¿verdad?- ¬¬

- si… pero Sara le dio un pase especial a Sasuke no hay problema- sin despegar su vista de monitor

Sasuke sonrió mas y le saco la lengua al rubio quien se molesto de sobremanera.

-pequeño mocoso- en voz baja y con sus puños cerrados.

- ¿Qué quieres Deidara?- observando al rubio.

- ah… Pain dijo que te diera estos papeles- acercándose al escritorio del Uchiha mayor.

- supongo que son las ventas del año.

- si…- dándole el folder amarillo.

- creo que hoy tendré mucho trabajo- suspiro resignado.

- en ese caso me retiro- dijo Sasuke.

- si mejor… así dejas trabajar a tu hermano- menciono el rubio con tono triunfal.

- ¿llegaras tarde?

- eso parece.

- Itachi…- mirando al mayor- ¿recuerdas que iríamos a comer hoy?

- lo había olvidado- rio- si, no te preocupes Deidara.

- lastima Sasuke… tienes que irte- sonrió malévolamente.

Ese comentario molesto poco a Sasuke, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla a Itachi antes de alejarse de él.

-nos vemos más tarde- dándole un pequeño mordisco a la oreja de su hermano que dio un ligero gemido para después tapo su boca por el acto.

- Sasuke- mirando a su hermanito que solo sonreía cínicamente.

- nos vemos- retirándose.

Cuando Sasuke se fue.

-¿son hermanos o son algo más que eso?- ¬¬ viendo acusadoramente a Itachi.

- ponte a trabajar- nervioso por la pregunta.

- de acuerdo jefe- rio.

-ya verás hermanito- tocando su oreja- veras como te hare pagar por esto- pensó el mayor.

En el camino Sasuke compro algunas cosas para la comida, se notaba a grandes rasgos lo feliz que estaba… había estado un rato con su hermano, era la segunda vez que iba a la oficina de Itachi, también se había puesto celoso y le gano a ese rubio "lapa" ¿Qué más podía pedir? Aunque su hermano y Deidara saldrían a comer…

* * *

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que Sasuke pensó, Itachi no tardaría en llegar. Tal y como lo había dicho Itachi llego a los pocos minutos pero empapado el día se había nublado considerablemente; el mayor dejo su mochila en el suelo, para después quitarse la camisa mojada dejando ver su torso marcado. Sasuke salió de su cuarto con una toalla sabía que su hermano estaría mojado hasta los huesos, Itachi se quitaba los zapatos y solo sintió que una textura suave cubrió su espalda.

-Sasuke pensé que estrías dormido… es tarde.

- son solo las 11:00- secando la espalda de su hermano como si fuera algo muy delicado.

- déjalo puedo hacerlo solo- tomando la toalla.

- de acuerdo- un poco desanimado.

- es verdad…- secando su rostro- mañana ¿A dónde quieres salir?

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿no recuerdas que día es mañana?

- no- pensando en la fecha.

- hay hermanito- revolviendo sus cabellos- mañana es…- interrumpido.

- ¿Cuándo llegamos a este sitio no?

- exacto- sonrió- ya serán 9 años.

- no quiero salir…- sentándose en el sillón.

- ¿Por qué no?- secando su cabello.

- preferiría que… nos quedáramos en casa a menos de que tengas planes.

- no… pensaba hacerlos mañana. Pero aun así tengo que ir a trabajar temprano.

- entonces será mejor que te des un baño y tomes algo… o te…- no pudo terminar pues Itachi lo recostó en el sillón.

- no te preocupes no me hará daño- beso la rente de su hermano.

- aun así…- interrumpido por los labios de Itachi sobre los suyos.

Las mejillas de Sasuke se pusieron rosas, mientras Itachi robaba cada suspiro de su hermanito su mano derecha se encargaba de desabrochar la camisa de Sasuke.

Itachi daba ligeros mordiscos al cuello blanco de su hermanito cosa que al menor le agradaba, Sasuke mantenía sus ojos cerrados así disfrutaría más.

-Itachi…- poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su aniki para separarlo un poco.

- no te preocupes Sasu- le dijo al oído que después mordió levemente.

Las manos del mayor recorrían cada rincón del torso de su hermanito, mientras su boca se entretenía con la de su hermano, intercambiando saliva, jugando con sus lenguas que cada vez se apasionaban más.

Un leve gemido se ahogó en la garganta de Sasuke, al sentir una de las manos de Itachi dirigiéndose a su entre pierna, que aun estaba cubierta por un pantalón azul oscuro.

-será mejor que…- un poco agitado- te cambies… te enfermaras- desviando su mirada.

- ¿me estas evitando hermanito?- sonrió cínicamente.

- no es eso…- se sonrojo más- no quiero que te resfríes…

- no me interesa si me resfrió o no- besando el oído de Sasuke.

- mañana trabajas temprano ¿no?- tratando de evitar lo que tenía pensado su hermano a pesar de el desearlo también.

- puedo faltar un día…- acariciando el cabello de Sasuke, para intentar clamarlo.

- no puedes…- parándose.

- Sasuke- dio un ligero beso en los parpados de su hermanito- tenme más confianza ¿de acuerdo?- tomando a su hermanito por la cintura atrayéndolo a él.

Por fin Sasuke cedió por completo al juego de su hermano, quien sin dejar de besarlo lo guio hasta su cuarto. Dejándolo con sumo cuidado caer sobre su cama, el corazón de Sasuke latía amenazando con salirse en cualquier momento de su pecho pero Itachi hacia lo posible por calmarlo…

En la habitación solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Sasuke, acompañada de ligeros gemidos, provocados por las caricias de Itachi, los brazos de Sasuke estaban enredados en el cuello el mayor, mientras su rostro demostraba lo bien que se sentía.

La ropa de Sasuke estaba en el suelo, Itachi podía recorrer a gusto ese cuerpo que por tanto tiempo había cuidado y deseado en secreto.

-aniki…- suspiro en el oído de su hermano.

- tranquilo… Otouto- sonrió lascivamente.

La lengua de Itachi jugaba en el cuello de Sasuke, para después hacer un camino de saliva por el torso desnudo de su hermanito, las manos de Sasuke abandonaron el cuello de Itachi para sostener con fuerza las sabanas, esa cálida lengua dibujo un círculo alrededor del ombligo de Sasuke, provocando que el menor se estremeciera y gimiera de placer…

Las manos de Itachi viajaron a la entre pierna de Sasuke para darle ligeras caricias, solo rosaba su piel levemente, haciéndole sentir a su Otouto escalofríos y un cosquilleo placentero.

Una de las manos de Itachi recorrió con cautela el muslo de su hermanito, Sasuke se aferro al espalda de su aniki pues esté le daba un leve masaje en su virilidad provocándole un sinfín de sensaciones , al terminar con ese juego el mayor poso sus manos sobre las caderas delgadas de su Otouto…

-ita…chi - suspiro mientras se aferraba a las sabanas.

El mayor inicio un nuevo juego, su húmeda lengua pasaba por cada rincón de su hermanito, que pronunciaba cada vez con más fuerza el nombre de Itachi, los gemidos de su hermanito lo excitaban más de lo que se encontraba, deseaba tener más de su hermanito, quería que le gritara lo mucho que les agradaba esa sensación de placer.

-Itachi… aniki- decía con voz sensual cosa que agradaba al mayor quien no dejo su juego de besar ese órgano tan sensible de su amado hermanito.

La boca de Itachi disfruto las sensaciones de su hermanito que gemía cada vez más su nombre con una voz irresistible, definitivamente era adicto a su Otouto…

Del órgano de Sasuke broto una sustancio blanca de la cual el mayor bebió, el menor agotado miraba con ojos de cansancio a su hermano que se acerco a sus labios y dejo que probara su propio sabor, ese sabor salado que fue degustado por los labios de Sasuke, las manos de Itachi no abandonaron en ningún momento las caderas de su hermano.

-serás mío hermanito- lamiendo el lóbulo de su hermanito.

- Itachi….- dijo casi en hilo de voz.

Itachi llevo dos dedos a la boca de su hermanito quien los humedeció con su saliva, Itachi beso apasionadamente la boca de su Otouto mientras dirigía sus dedos húmedos a la entrada de Sasuke. Dibujo pequeños círculos en ese lugar ahogando con sus labios los gemidos de su hermano menor, entro con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo demasiado, el corazón de Sasuke se acelero más, llevo sus manos a la espalda de Itachi y se aferro a ella como si dependiera del apoyo de su hermano.

Las piernas que permanecían contraídas al cuerpo de Itachi dejaron de hacer fuerza para caer sobre la cama, Itachi sonrió lascivamente, dejaría su marca en su hermanito y eso nadie lo impediría, lo que más deseaba se estaba cumpliendo, al principio solo eran fantasías que se callaba celosamente, pero ahora… ahora era real.

Lo dedos llenos de la esencia de su adorado hermanito salieron con cuidado de la entrada de Sasuke que gimió de dolor, pero no dejaba la espalda de su hermano.

-te amo Otouto- dándole pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

- Ita…- no pudo continuar pues Itachi lo había sorprendió entrando en él suavemente, las uñas de Sasuke se hundieron en la piel de Itachi quien solo se dedico a besar el cuello de su hermano y seguir entrando en su estrecho hermano menor.

Unas lagrimas de dolor salieron de las orbes negras de Sasuke, Itachi se encargo de limpiarlas con sus labios.

-no quise lastimarte hermanito- sonrió cínicamente (uuU)

El mayor siguió jugando con el cuerpo de su hermanito que gustoso cedía a sus "juegos"

La esencia de Itachi se libero dentro de Sasuke que sentía que aquel calor subió por todo su cuerpo, reconfortándolo de una manera muy especial. Itachi salió de su hermanito con cuidado y se acostó a su lado derecho, con su respiración calmada como siempre.

-te amo aniki- besando los labios de su hermano.

- y yo a ti Otouto- abrazándolo.

Sasuke se quedo dormido en el pecho desnudo de Itachi, quien solo observaba cada detalle de su hermanito, acaricio sus cabellos y su rostro, para después dedicarse a descansar. Por el momento era más que suficiente, la mente perversa de Itachi decidió dejar a su hermanito con ganas de no alejarse de él nunca, además de desear estar con el de nuevo.

* * *

Por la mañana Sasuke abrió perezosamente sus ojos, pero Itachi no estaba, solo había una nota en su almohada diciéndole que Deidara y Tobi lo habían llamado de urgencia pues tenían la oficina hecha un desastre, Zetsu y Kisame lo necesitaban en su restaurante así que estaría ocupado todo el día, antes esto Sasuke sonrió y decidió quedarse un rato más acostado.

Pasaron unas horas y el menor se levanto, tomo una larga ducha, en la cual noto que su cuello y otras partes de su cuerpo tenían marcas de los labios de su hermano, si tenía las llamadas "marcas del amor". (XD) por la tarde Sasuke fue al restaurante donde trabajaba su hermano (si tiene muchos empleos XD) ahí se encontró con Naruto, quien lo cuestiono por las marcas que vio en su cuello.

-¿Quién te golpeo Sasuke?- con cara de molestia.

- nadie- acomodando el cuello de su camisa para que cubriera esas marcas.

Kisame los atendió, poco después Naruto se retiro pues quien sabe que tenía que hacer. Más tarde Itachi dejo de trabajar y salió con Sasuke.

-¿es verdad que te irás a Estados Unidos?- pregunto con tristeza Sasuke.

- sí, mi tesis fue aceptada- sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo te irás?

- dentro de un mes.

- ya veo…- bajando su mirada.

- no te preocupes Sasuke… veré la forma de venir lo más seguido que pueda.

- no te preocupes por eso… dedícate por completo a tus cosas- dijo tratando de parecer feliz.

- pero Sasuke…- viendo a su hermanito.

- tu estarás muy ocupado con esas cosas y yo… debo seguir en la preparatoria… así que dudo mucho que tengamos tiempo libre- rio tristemente.

- solo serán tres años.

- entonces cuando termine la preparatoria te hare una visita muy larga.

- de acuerdo- sonrió para después abrazar a Sasuke.

- es verdad ¿Cuándo iras a casa de Sasori?

- lo olvide…

- ¿era hoy no?

- si… supongo que Tobi y Deidara estarán con él. Pero…- mirando su reloj- tengo una cosa que hacer antes, ¿Por qué no te adelantas?

- de acuerdo.

- bueno- dándole un beso- nos vemos más tarde- retirándose.

En casa de Sasori, las cosas entre él y Deidara habían mejorado, ¿desde cuándo? Ni ellos lo sabían en realidad y poco les importaba.

Ahora el único con problemas era Sasuke, no sabía aun como haría para que Itachi no se marchara, pero tal vez Deidara le ayudaría.

La visita fue divertida puesto que las locuras de Tobi y Deidara no tenían limites; esa misma noche Deidara e Itachi platicaban sobre el viaje del mayor.

-no puede desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

- ¿y Sasuke?

- se que lo entenderá…

- no lo creo…

- ya veré que puedo hacer- sonrió.

- ¿ya planeaste algo?- ¬¬

- algo así- rio.

Un mes paso rápidamente, desgraciadamente para Sasuke esa mañana debía despedirse de Itachi, no lo vería hasta dentro de tres años o más.

El avión había despegado hacia unos minutos, Sasuke tenía la vista perdida en el cristal de la sala de espera, nunca espero esa petición de su hermano o tal vez si…

_En el aeropuerto, Itachi esperaba que lo llamaran par tomar el vuelo con rumbo a Estados Unidos, una maleta estaba a su lado._

_-pensé que no vendrías- sonrió levemente- porque estarías en la escuela._

_- no podía faltar- un poco agitado._

_- me alegra que vinieras._

_- espero que… te vaya bien- tratando de sonar feliz._

_Itachi se acerco a Sasuke y lo abrazo, el menor solo sentía como su tristeza crecía más, todo ese mes trato de que la partida de Itachi no le afectara tanto pero simplemente no podía._

_El mayor saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se la entrego a Sasuke, quien al abrirla se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos miraban._

_-para que sepas…- sonriendo- que aunque estemos lejos pensare siempre en ti Sasuke._

_-…..- no podía hablar._

_Itachi tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo de Sasuke ._

_-no olvides que somos dos en esta historia Sasuke- tomando su maleta._

_- hermano…- con un leve sonrojo._

Ahora lo único que le quedaba a Sasuke era esperar… muy a su pesar. Pero esos tres años se irían más rápido de lo que pensaba… paso sus dedos sobre aquel anillo, gracias a eso se sentiría en compañía de Itachi siempre que lo tocara y observara…

**¿FIN?**

**que chafa quedo ¿verdad? pero tenia prisa por terminarla y la idea que habia tenido antes se fue, me dejo sola y abandonada T.T espero poder compensar ese final tan chafa despues, con alguna otra historia jajajaja (lo dudo mucho) XD pero ojala les gustara, nos vemos!!!!!**

**por el momento me ire de ItaSasu y empezare con Yullen de Man, asi que no esperen noticias mias muy pronto uuU**

**hasta luego....**

**dejen sus Reviews (aunque la historia no lo merezca T.T) sayonara..... **


End file.
